To LOVE-Ru - Stolen emotions
by muumitfan
Summary: After an attack at Sainan High, Rito's emotions/feelings are stolen by the attacker. It's up to Rito's friends to get his emotions/feelings back from other planets.
1. Chapter 1

Rito was walking to school and when he got there some strange people were attacking the place yet again. This time, only Rito's alien friends that were able to fight were trying to fight them but it seemed to be difficult.

"Seriously? Why does this have to happen?" Said Rito angrily in his mind.

Rito then transformed to his Devilukean form and entered the battle field to fight the minion looking guys.

"Rito just in time!" Said Lala happily.  
"Good that you came to help us Senpai." Said Mea who was with Lala.  
"I'm ready to fight." Answered Rito.

After the minion looking guys were defeated, their boss appeared out of nowhere.

"Aah Yuuki Rito." Said the boss.  
"So you know me, huh." Said Rito.  
"Indeed and i want to battle you without that your friends help you." Explained the boss.  
"Oh, uh okay. Can you guys go a bit further?" Suggested Rito.  
"Understood Rito!" Said the girls and then walked further.  
"Ahem, my name is Seluber and as i already said i want to fight you. Explained Seluber.  
"Then bring it on then mr Seluber." Said Rito as he went to his fighting pose.

The two then started to fight. Seluber mostly dodged Rito's attacks and he attacked back and Rito used his shield to block and then placed it behind his back again. Selubar then took an axe and Rito protected himself by placing his two sword on top of himself and then attacked back.

"Ok this is enough. Semub!" Shouted Seluber to one of his minions.  
"Yes sir!" Shouted Semub and took a device.

Semub then opened the device which started to inhale towards Rito.  
Rito then rushed there not knowing what the device does but definitely nothing good but sadly it was too late. When Rito was really close at Semub somekind of a star of crystal came out of him and went inside the device which then splitted the star to smaller pieces and after that, Rito fell down.

"Rito!" Shouted every single person with worried tones.  
"Bwaa ha ha ha haa! Laughed Seluber with an evil laugh.  
"Y-You jerk! W-What did you do?!" Shouted Lala angrily.  
"Just look at him yourself." Answered Seluber and left to his ship while dropping something.

The girls then looked at Rito who had a blank and an emotionless stare.

"R-Rito?" Said Lala with a worried tone.  
"What did he do?" Said Sairenji while trying to hold her tears.

Barry rushed there to check out what happened and looked at Rito's face for a moment.

"He stole his emotions." Answered Barry.  
"Stole his emotions? How is that possible?" Asked Lala.  
"Says the alien princess." Says Barry.  
"I-I see your point." Said Lala sadly.  
"Let's go see Mikado and make her check out Rito's condition guys!" Shouted everyone else.  
"Sounds like a plan." Says Barry and takes Rito for a piggyback ride.

As everyone rushes inside the school, Nemesis picks up the piece of paper that Seluber dropped when he went inside his ship.  
Back in the school everyone wants to know how to help Rito.

"Calm down everyone! I know that you want to help Rito anyway you want but without any clue where to go is basically useless." Explained Mikado.  
"So in other words, we just don't do anything and just sit around doing nothing?!" Shouted Lala.  
"That's not what i meant. We should try to find some clues so we know where to go." Explained Mikado carefully.  
"Maybe this is enough." Said Nemesis in the doorway while holding the paper.  
"What is it?" Asked Momo.  
"It says Deviluke, Plantas, Memorze, Kild, Kirara and Okiwana." Said Nemesis while reading the paper.  
"Maybe he took those pieces there. Let's head out to Deviluke then!" Commanded Lala.  
"Right!" Said everyone.  
"Hold it Princess Lala. Some of these planets are dangerous. Are you sure that you want to bring our human friends? And we can't leave Rito here alone." Explained Nemesis.  
"We're fine. We want to go too." Said everyone.  
"I'll stay." Said Mikado.  
"Alright then." Said everyone.

Everyone then walked outside of the school and Lala called her spaceship to come there and after that they board it and head out to Deviluke.


	2. Chapter 2

Rito's friends were in Lala's spaceship flying towards Deviluke. While Barry was looking out the ship's window, he saw Lala's face and she was super angry which was really rare since she was always so happy about pretty much anything.

"What's wrong Barry?" Asked Kirito curiously.  
"I've never seen Lala so angry before." Answered Barry.  
"Well she really loves Rito alot so of course she's like that since he's in danger and all." Explained Kirito.  
"Not when i first appeared and tried to kill Rito and again when i turned to my Darkness-form." Said Yami suddenly.  
"Lala must've trusted you from the very start, and besides you would't have come to attack Rito if Lacospo didn't order you for a stupid reason." Explained Barry.  
"You're right." Said Yami.

Suddenly they get a call from Mikan, who they left on Earth. Everyone gathers around Lala to hear what she has to say.

"Where are you guy's?" Asked Mikan.  
"Uh, it's not a pleasant to explain Mikan." Answered Momo.  
"Why? Did something happen?" Asked Mikan.  
"Our school was attacked again and an alien named Seluber stole Rito's emotions. We're now going to get those back." Explained Kirito.  
"WHAT?! Where is Rito now?" Asked Mikan.  
"He's at Mikado's clinic where she keeps on watch on him." Answered Mea.  
"Ok, i'll go there right away!" Said Mikan and closed the communicator.

"Back on Earth"

Mikan was rushing to Mikado's clinic but then she thought that should she bring Saibai there too or not tell him at all. Then she decided that Saibai should know about it so she turned back and went to his father's apartent.  
When Mikan arrived at Saibai's apartment or studio because he prefers to call it, she was really exhausted of all that running. After inhaling some fresh air, she rings the doorbell and Saibai comes to open it.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" Asked Saibai concerned of his daughter.  
"*Wheeze* It's about Rito!" Answered Mikan still exhausted.  
"Come inside and drink some..." Started Saibai.  
"Not now! Something terrible happened to Rito!" Shouted Mikan.  
"Terrible?! What is it?!" Said Saibai now really worried.  
"We'll see after we arrive at Mikado's clinic! Now let's go!" Explained Mikan and started running.  
"H-Hey wait up Mikan!" Shouted Saibai.

Saibai had a hard time to keep up with Mikan and when they finally arrived to Mikado's clinic, he was more exhausted than Mikan herself.  
After a small break in front of the clinic gate's they walk inside and headed to the patient's room where Mikado was sitting on a bench not even thinking of look away from Rito.

"Um Mikado." Started Mikan.  
"Oh Mikan and Mr Yuuki. I'm guessing you two heard about this." Guessed Mikadon.  
"Hey Rito!" Shouted Saibai.  
"Huh?" Was heard from Rito's emotionless body.  
"*Whew* I'm glad he's alive, but why is he like this?" Asked Saibai reliefed.  
"He lost his emotions/feelings. Lala and the other's are out there to get them back." Answered Mikadon.  
"I hope they find my son's emotions." Said Saibai with a hoping voice.

"Back at the others"

Lala and the others had just arrived at Deviluke. They received a warm welcome from the servants.  
They then continued their way to search for Rito's emotions star piece when they met Sephie and the three Devilukean sisters became really happy to see their mother again.

"Mommy!" Shouted Lala, Momo and Nana happily.  
"Lala, Momo and Nana, i'm so happy to see you all again." Said Sephie with a warm voice.  
"Barry what are you doing?" Asked Samantha with a confused look.  
"Queen Sephie is a Charmian, if i get glimpse from her face, i would lose myself." Explained Barry while covering his face.  
"Lose yourself? What are you talking about?" Asked Samantha who was seriously confused.  
"Charmians are an alien race that are so beatiful that if any male sees a female Charmians face, they either can become a gentleman if they are perverts or perverts of they are gentlemen. There are only two known people/aliens that aren't affected by Charmians and they are King Gid and Rito." Explained Maya.  
"Well that's not good." Said Samantha awkwardly.  
"I'm really happy that you kids came to visit but why so suddenly?" Asked Sephie while wanting to change the subject.

That made everyone really quiet until Nemesis broke the silence.

"Some weird jerk came to Sainan Town and attacked their school and when Rito arrived there, the guy wanted to fight Rito and when they did, the guy called his minion to use a device and it stole Rito's emotions that are in a shape of a crystal star." Explained Nemesis.  
"Oh my, that can't be good." Said Sephie with a worried tone.  
"Mom, did any weird guy come here?" Asked Nana.  
"Well yes. He attacked a guard in the secret cave area and when Gid heard about it, he immediately went there to see what happened." Explained Sephie.  
"That must've been the person we're looking for. Let's go guys!" Commanded Lala.

They then started running out of the palace and they also met a few new Devilukeans that made Lala, Nana and Momo feel warm but they had no time to chat with them so they just run past them.  
When they were outside from the palace, Rito's friends, that hadn't seen the planet were amazed of how the place looked. If Lala wouldn't have said anything they, would've gotten lost.  
When they finally arrived at the secret cave, they met Gid who was pushing some blocks for a strang reason.

"Dad!" Shouted Momo.  
"Huh?! Oh hey there everyone. What brings you here?" Asked Gid curiously.  
"Did a strange alien come here?" Asked Nemesis.  
"So i heard but it seems that he already left and added random stuff. I wonder why. Did he hide something here? I'm sure he didn't steal anything since why would he make this thing here." Thought Gid.  
"He stole Rito's emotions and brought them to many different planet's. This one included." Explained Nemesis.  
"Stole Rito's emotions? Why would anyone do that?" Asked Gid with a surprised tone.  
"No clue but when we get Rito's emotions back, he's going to pay!" Answered Lala with a fierce tone.

Hearing his daughter say something like that with an angry and a fierce voice and face made Gid speechless and surprised but didn't want to mention it so he changed the subject.

"Well anyway, i have no idea how to open that door and i'm not very good with this kind of stuff." Said Gid.  
"Move that block straight and then right, the other one to this rooms left back corner and the last one in the middle of this room." Said Barry while being carried By Yami in the sky.  
"You sure?" Asked Gid.  
"Definitely." Confirmed Barry with a smile.

Gid, Momo and Nana then pushed the three blocks in the locations Barry had instructed and the door then vanished alongside with the blocks and everyone then continued their way but they were stopped by some rock aliens.

"What are these?" Said Maya with a frightened voice.  
"Let's see... Ah, these are Bouldries. They are slow but if you get too near to them they grab you and throw you and also they can hide their hands and feet and then roll around with high speed but stop if they hit a wall. Hmm, appearently they're not very hostile but they do tend to attack without a warning." Explained Barry while reading Rito's alien species book.  
"So we have to be quick, huh? Alright, Neko!" Said Yui.  
"Right!" Said Neko and changed Yui.  
"Oh you have an alien spirit." Said Gid surprised.  
"Yes and now i can fight too." Said Yui happily.

Everyone that were able to fight, went to fight the Bouldries but the others went behind a small wall so they wouldn't get hurt and get in the way.  
After fighting those aliens, Gid is surprised because Bouldries don't even live in Deviluke but thinks that the attacker brought them here and then they continue their way through the cave.  
When they finally arrive to the cave's end after fighting more of those Bouldries and pushing those blocks, they search for the star fragment from Rito's emotions but suddnenly a monster attacks them and the one's that don't fight hide. Lala then attacks the monster firstly while being seriously angry but sadly the monster hits her and she flies to a wall.

"Owww!" Said Lala in pain.  
"Get up Lala and come hide with us so Oshizu can heal you." Said Ren when he run to her.  
"No! I want to fight!" Shouted Lala with a fierce tone.

Ren then slaps her on the cheek.

"Are you stupid?! You're injured and can't do anything right now! If Rito saw you like this, i'm sure he would've done the same thing i did to you and then told you to not let your anger get the best of you since it can cause more harm than helpful!" Shouted Ren.  
"Gh, but i want to save Rito!" Shouted Lala angrily.  
"We all do and i know that because you love him with all your might, but what you're doing isn't helpful at all! If you want to help, you should calm down first and then fight when you've cleared your mind!" Continued Ren.

Ren then takes Lala on his back and carries her to get healed. When Oshizu was ready healing Lala, the monster was already defeated. They then started searching for the emotion star fragment.  
While they were looking for the star fragment, they found a chest that even Gid didn't recognize. Everyone decided to let Lala open the chest and as she did the senter of the star fly out of the chest and started levitating in front of Lala so she grabbed it.

"Yay! We got the senter of the star!" Said Run super happy.  
"Let's go give it to Rito then!" Suggested Lala with a smile.  
"Hold up Lala. I think it's better if we collect all the pieces first and then return it to Rito." Explained Gid.  
"But why daddy?" Asked Lala confused.  
"Well what if it wasn't a positive emotion, well i'm sure it's positive since it's the senter, but if it wasn't one and for exaple anger." Explained Gid.  
"Ah! Rito would only be angry until we give him another one but then he'd be angry and that other emotion." Answered Lala.  
"Correct." Said Gid.

After that little talk, they return back to the palace where they meet those strange new Devilukeans but Gid tells them that they are his parents, sisters and brothers which makes everyone surprised.

"Why didn't Rito tell us about them?" Asked Momo.  
"I asked him not to tell you guys and he agreed happily." Answered Gid.

Before they leave to their next location, they eat dinner and chat with Gid's family and after that they leave but Gid decides to come too and they happily take him with them too.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had just boarded Lala's space ship and they were ready to leave to their next destination but then they started thinking to what planet they should go next.

"Where should we go now?" Asked Lala.

"Let's go to this Plantas planet." Suggested Amy while reading the piece of paper that has  
the planets listed.

"Is Plantas as planet that has plants?" Asked Maria curiously.

"Yes and that's where Celine's from when she was in her plant form." Answered Lala from the pilot's seat.

"Is that why Celine's here?" Asked Barry.

"I was thinking that she'd like it if she saw her old planet." Explained Lala.

They then headed out to Plantas.

"Back on Earth"

Mikan was eating at Mikado's clinic when she received a call from her boyfriend Arthur.

"Hi there Mikan! Where are you now?" Asked Arthur curiously.

"I'm at Mikado's clinic. I showed the way here right?" Answered Mikan.

"At Miss Mikado's clinic. Got it! I'll come there right away." Said Arthur and closed his phone.

When Arthur arrived to Mikado's clinic, Mikan and Saibai welcomed him at the enterance.

"Hi Mr Yuuki!" Greeted the young boy happily.

"Hello." Greeted Saibai back.

"So what are you two doing here? If it's painful, you two don't have to answer me because i can go look at it myself." Said Arthur.

"Go to room 3 then." Answered Mikan.

Arthur then searched for the room and found it quickly and went inside. Inside the room, he met Mikado, Kimi and Rito who was sitting on his bed.

"Hi there Rito!" Greeted Arthur happily.

"Huh?" Said Rito with his emotionless voice and turned to look at him.

"Yah! Wh-What's wrong w-with Rito Miss Mikado? H-He looks so emotionless." Said Arthur with a fearful tone.

"It's because his emotions were stolen by an alien. Everyone is now traveling around other planets to get Rito's emotions back." Explained Mikado.  
"Rito really seems to get in trouble alot. I wish that i knew more about him but i always forget to ask Mikan to tell me. Well sure i know that he's kind to everyone but still." Said Arthur with a dissaponted tone.

"Rito here would do anything to see his friends safe. He even sacrificed himself to change Nemesis to much more better behaving person." Explained Mikado.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Arthur concerned.  
"If Rito didn't succeed to change Nemesis, he would've let Gid, who's the ruler of the universe at the moment, to kill him and Nemesis with him." Explained Mikado carefully.

"I-I'm speechless. Mikan sure has an awesome brother." Said Arthur with a smile on his face.

"Back to the group"

The group just arrived to Plantas and they then walked outside Celine on top of Momo's head looking around.

"Wow! This planet has alot of unique flowers!" Said Amy with an amazed tone.

"Hmm, appearently only on this planet, Celine's plant species life but they can still live in another planet if someone takes them there." Explained Barry while reading the book.

"Heh, good to know." Said Amy.

"Is there any town nearby Lala or did you find Celine in her plant form in the wild?" Asked Risa.

"I found Celine in the wild, but i'm sure there's a town somewhere." Answered Lala with a determined tone.

"Mau!" Said Celine happily with here alien speech.

They then start searching for a town and while they search for it, Lala, who's carrying Rito's emotion star center, feels extreme warmth from it which makes her feel comfortable and safe all over her.

"Lala, you seem more calmer than before. Is it because Yuuki kun's precense from his emotion fragment." Noticed Sairenji who was next to her.

"Huh? Oh yes. It's very warm and kind. It's like he's with us this entire time and making sure that all of us are safe." Explained Lala.

"Can i hold it too? I want to feel the warmth from it too." Suggested Sairenji with a blush.

"Of course." Said Lala and handed the star's center to her friend.

"Oh! It really is warm!" Said Haruna surprised.

"I know right? The feelings who cares about us deeply and would do anything to keep us safe is now on our hands." Said Lala happily.

"But i wonder why Yuuki-kun's feelings are shaped like a star and made out some crystal?" Wondered Sairenji.

"Because his feelings are really strong." Answered two male voice's.

"Oh Daddy, Kirito!" Said Lala surprised.

"Because Yuuki-kun's feelings are strong?" Said Sairenji surprised from their answer.

"Well think about it. Why else would Rito's feelings be shaped like a star and strong and crystal." Explained Kirito.

"Or it could be something else than crystal too." Thought Gid.

"We see what you two mean." Said the two girls at the same time.

They then start focusing to find a town and while they do that, Sairenji decides to hand the crystal star's center to Run so she can feel the precense of Rito but tells her to let the others feel the warmth of it too and she understands.  
When they finally find a town they become happy and run there quickly. The town has a lot of little boys and girls playing around and each of them look alot like Celine. There are a few adults too.

"Wow! This town has aliens that had turned to their humanoid form when they germinated." Said Amy surprised.

"Hmm, do these little one's grow older?" Wondered Barry.

"Why yes kind visitors." Greeted one of the town's residents.

"Thank you for the info. Now we know that Celine grows older." Thanked Barry.

"It was my pleasure. Hm? Oh my, Princesses Lala, Momo and Nana and King Gid, what an honour to meet you four." Said the resident.

"Hello." Greeted the four.

"May i ask what are you all doing here?" Asked the resident.

"Can we first get your name?" Asked Gid kindly.

"Oh, i'm terribly sorry. I'm Blossom and i'm the town elder's granddaughter. If you need something, just go ask for her permission." Explained Blossom.

"We kinda want to find my successors stolen emotions and there was a hint that it would be here." Said Gid.

"Your successor? Oh i would love to meet him but i want to help my granddaughter with her duties." Explained Blossom.

"He acts just like you if your kind and always ready to help others." Said Lala happily.

"How kind is he?" Asked Blossom curiously.

"When Celine here was germinating, we thought it was something bad and Rito was determined to get a luck berry to heal her. He also cares for Celine deeply." Answered Momo.

"Rito was ready to change me to a better person even if it killed him and me." Answered Nemesis.

"What do you mean By that?" Asked Blossom.

"Uh, Rito wanted to change her, but if he would've failed he was ready to let me kill him and Nemesis." Answered Gid awkwardly.

"O-Ok got it." Said Blossom.

Blossom then decided to take the group to her grandmother. Her grandmother's house was on a small hill furher in the city. Blossom also decided along the way to tell about the city they are in and it really fascinates everyone.  
When they arrive to her grandmother's house, she tells them that her grandmother is really wise.

"Grandmother i'm back!" Announced Blossom.

"Welcome back dearie. It seems you brought the Devilukean princesses with their father and their friends." Said the grandomther.

"Yes and..." Started Blossom.

"They're here because of an alien that took Princess Lala's fiancé's emotions and he hid one of those emotion pieces to an off Limited area that's forbidden to others. And yes all of you can go there to get it back." Said the grandmother.

"Wow! She's good!" Said Samantha surprised.

"How did you know those things?" Asked Barry.

"The plants that you all passed heard what you all were saying and informed me. The same thing goes with the alien that went to that forbidden area without my permission." Answered the grandmother.

"Thank you for telling us, uh..." Started Lala.

"Petunia, dearie." Said Petunia with a smile.

"Thank you Petunia." Thanked Lala happily.

"Blossom, go with them." Commanded Petunia kindly.

"Yes grandmother, i have to show them the way there." Said Blossom.

Blossom then turned around and told everyone to follow her to the off limited area.  
While they are walking to the area where Seluber had hidden Rito's emotion fragment, Lala and Sairenji chat with Blossom while everyone look around the planet's nature. Sometimes Amy sees Super pretty looking flowers and points them out to everyone so they can see them too.  
When they finally arrive to the area, they feel ready to battle if there was going to be more fighting and more puzzle solving and as they go inside, there indeed is a puzzle about moving statues to their correct locations. Everyone's confused what to do but Barry and Samantha notice something on a wall.

"Any ideas how to do this Lala?" Asked Gid.

"N-No, i guess we just have to put them randomly to places and hope it opens that door.

"Hmm, The dragon sees the warrior's sword, while the bird is shown his shield, the beast, meanwhile, looks to his right, and sees an empty field." Said Samantha suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Momo confused.

"There was a stone slab that said that. I guess it's a hint." Explained Barry.

"I'm still lost!" Said Lala.

"Calm down and let's think how to do this. If we worry too much and don't think what to do, we just end up failing." Explained Rin.

Everyone then started to use their heads to think of a way of how to solve the puzzle with the hint that was left there.

"Aha i got it. Do it left to right with the way i'm saying it: beast, dragon, warrior and then the bird." Instructed Run with a smile.

"Got it." Said Lala and then walked to one of the statues.

Gid, Momo and Nana walked to the other statues and pushed them to their correct places and indeed, the order was correct and the door vanished along with the statues and everyone were happy that they colud finally proceed onwards.

"Yay! Thank you Run!" Thanked Lala now super happy.

"Calm down. And it wasn't much." Explained Run.

They then continued their way and they are suddenly attacked by monsters so Lala with her sister and Gid defeat them and then everyone are ready to continue their way again.  
While they are walking in the area, they find more statues they need to push so they search for more of those difficult sounding hints and think for the logical answer to them and they indeed find the correct ways to solve them. They also find more enemies so they defeat them quickly but carefully so they can proceed.  
When they reach the end of the forbidden area, they find a chest on the ground but it's guarded by a giant boar.

"N-Nana, y-you have tamed one of those right?" Asked Sairenji frightened.

"Yes but we have to defeat it so we can get the next piece of Rito's emotions." Answered Nana.

"I think i'll sit this one out. This seems too much for me." Said Yui and hid with the others.

"That would be the best Yui." Said Lala.

"Psst! Barry what is that boar's name?" Asked Kirito.

"The book says it's a Giga wild boar and appearently these things are very rare." Explained Barry.

"It sure is giantic." Said Kirito.

"S-So scary." Said Maya and Samantha frightened.

"We'll be fine if it doesn't see us. Also let's hope that Lala, Momo, Nana, Gid, Yami, Mea and Nemesis won't get injured badly." Said Barry.

Luckily they succeed on defeating Giga wild boar without getting hurt and the boar also wants Nana to take care of him so she uses her D-Dial to transfer it to the area she usually keeps her pet's safe.

"So who's going to open the chest?" Asked Maya curiously.

"Can we open it?" Asked Run and Ren with smiles on their faces.

"Sure, go ahead you two." Answered Lala.

The two Memorzians then walked up to the chest to open it and when they did, the piece that Lala was holding flew off of her hands and then started levitating again while the second piece attached itself to the center piece.

"We did it!" Said Lala happily.

"Only four left and we can go give Rito his emotions and the feelings that are inside them." Informed Maya.

"I'm happy for you guys! I'm sure Rito's grateful of what you're doing to him." Said Blossom happily.

"I'm sure he is. Right, let's head back to the town and tell your grandmother we succeeded." Said Lala.

They then leave and when they get out of the place, it's already evening so they have to get back there fast.  
After getting back to the town, Momo says to everyone that she'll stay with Celine so she can play with her kind and they agree to meet her there when they get back.

"Aah, so you all succeeded to get back what was stolen." Said Petunia when the group arrived.

"Yes and thank you for letting us go there." Thanked Lala.

"It was my pleasure." Said Petunia.

"Can i know why it was forbidden?" Asked Maya curiously.

"It's always full of monsters and even if defeat them, more will just go there, so i tell everyone to stay away from there." Explained Petunia.

"I see." Said Maya with an understanding tone.

"Well, we have to go now and thank you again!" Thanked Lala again.

When the group left the house, Blossom started to feel sad. She had always wanted to visit other planets and maybe live in another one, but she doesn't want to make her grandmother to feel sad and lonely so she just keeps her dream to herself.

"Go Blossom." Said Petunia suddenly.

"Huh?! Grandmother Petunia, what do you mean?" Asked Blossom all surprised.

"You have dreamed of adventuring and living somewhere else. Sadly we don't have ships here and to another town takes awful long way to go. Go on and live that dream while you still have the chance." Explained Petunia.

"B-But grandmother. Who's going to take care of you?" Asked Blossom.

"I can ask someone who live's here." Answered Petunia.

"*Sniff* I'll never forget you granny." Said Blossom while tearing up.

"And i'll never forget you, but you can always come back if you ask your friends to take you here." Said Petunia with a smile.

Before leaving, Blossom gave a final hug and then left while tearing up.  
When she finally caught up with the group, they were ready to continue their way to their next destination.

"*Huff* Huff* W-Wait!" Shouted Blossom with an exhausted tone.

"Oh, Blossom. What's up?" Asked Lala curiously.

"I'll come too. I want to more of the world and live on Earth like you guys live too. So can i come too?" Explained Blossom with a determined voice.

"Of course you can. Welcome aboard." Answered everyone at the same time.

"*Sniff* Thank you! Thank you all!" Thaked Blossom gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time when the group had boarded Lala's ship and everyone then started talking that they wanted to continue their way to the next location.

"Calm down everyone. It's night now and i really think that you young one's need to go to sleep." Explained Gid like a normal father would.

"But we want to go to the next planet now." Said Lala.

"That's why i'm going to fly your ship there so none of you have to worry about it." Answered Gid.

"Alright. Let's go to sleep then." Said Lala to everyone.

They then walked to the ship's sleeping chambers and some of them also decided to go take a shower. Blossom decided to talk with Lala before taking a shower. Saruyama decided to listen to them.

"Princess, if i may ask, who is that girl who's been awfully quiet this whole time?" Asked Blossom curiously.

"Oh, she's Riko and Rito's alter ego or his twin sister nowadays." Answered Lala.

"His female form?" Said Blossom surprised.

"Y-Yeah, i've thought this whole time why i didn't lose my emotions and i'm even Rito's female version." Said Riko suddenly.

"Come on Riko." Said Saruyama.

"Huh?" Said the three girls.

"I believe Rito would say this too that you're you and not him anymore." Said Saruyama.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be worried." Said Riko with a smile.

After that they also walked to the shower rooms to take a bath and when they had taken a bath, they go to sleep.  
When everyone wake up, they feel really uncomfortable because it's really hot outside.

"Wh-Why is it so hot in here?" Asked Kirito all exhausted.

"It feels like we're inside a oven ready to be cooked and eaten." Said Samantha while sweating.

"Run." Said Ren to his sister.

"I know Ren." Said Run back with a smile.

"Wh-What? If you two know where we are then tell us." Commanded Saruyama.

"We're in Memorze. Our home planet." Answered Run with a smile.

"Ah! Let's see now." Said Barry and searched for the page that told about Memorze and Memorzians

"Well let's give Barry to explain with the book then." Said Ren to his sister.

"Here it is! ... 80% dry land..., no night ...because ... two suns,... reason why Memorzians are born as both male and female." Said Barry with a speechless tone.

Everyone ( expect the aliens ) were stunned of that info and were just as speechless as Barry.

"I think i have even more respect to you two than before Ren and Run. Of course i respected you before but now even more." Said Barry.

"Thank you." Thanked the two.

"I think we should leave now guys. I don't want Gid wait for us too long." Explained Kirito to everyone.

"Yeah, good idea." Agreed everyone.

The group then walk outside from the ship and Gid was waiting for them with two large boxes and he's not even sweating from the heat.

"What's with those two humongous boxes Gid?" Asked Maria curiously.

"Before i came here, i had a small stop on Earth and bought alot of water bottles and sun lotions. Just to be on the safe side." Answered Gid.

"*Wheeze* Can we get some now?" Asked Saruyama while being exhausted.

"Of course. After that i was thinking that we should see Mr and Ms Jewelria at their palace." Said Gid.

"Yay! Mom and dad!" Shouted Run while being super happy.

"In what town do they live in?" Asked Saruyama curiously.

"It's not a town Saruyama, they are more like tribes." Corrected Gid.

"I guess that's understandable since this planet is almost a dessert." Thought Saruyama.

"Right. Ok guys, let's go! We'll show the way!" Shouted Run and Ren while being a bit further.

The rest of the group then follow the two Memorzean siblings while trying to get some shade from the boxes that Gid, Lala, Momo and Nana are carrying.

"Back on Earth"

It was a new day on Earth too and Mikan with Saibai and Arthur were chatting while walking to Mikado's clinic to check on Rito.  
When they reached the clinic, they walked to room three to see how he was doing.

"Hi Mikado!" Greeted Mikan and Arthur at the same time.

"Oh, hello Mikan, Arthur and Saibai." Greeted Mikado back.

"What are you doing Ms. Mikado?" Asked Arthur curiously.

"I decided to do an check-up on Rito to see if everything else is fine with him if we don't include the fact that he's missing his emotions." Answered Mikado.

"Alright." Said Arthur.

"Well that's done. Rito if you understand me, could you change to your Devilukean form!" Shouted Mikado to see if Rito understood her.

When Mikado said that, Rito nodded silently and transformed to his Devilukean form.

"Wh-Whoa! I didn't know that Rito was able to do that!" Said Arthur with an amazed tone.

"He received these powers by accident when my assistant gave him a wrong medecine by accident." Answered Mikado.

"The effect lasred for a week but the powers remained inside him and they awoke when the Sainan High was attacked by aliens and the attacker commanded its minions to drop rocks on him." Added Mikan.

"That's so cool that Rito has powers now too!" Said Arthur with an amazed tone.

"Hmm, everything seems to be normal on this form as well. Ok turn back to normal Rito." Said Mikado.

Rito nodded and did what was told and when he was back at his original form, his stomach started to rumble.

"Hungry." Said Rito with his emotionless voice.

When Mikan heard her brother say that, she immediately rushed to Mikado's kitchen to make food for him while the others were keeping an eye on him.

"Back to the group"

The group had just arrived to the tribe where Run and Ren's home is and Maria noticed that the tribe is bigger than the other few tribes they had passed.

"This place is bigger than the other tribes." Said Maria.

"Well this is where Run and Ren's home is located." Explained Lala.

"I see your point." Said Maria.

"Come on guys! We want to see our parents again!" Shouted Run and Ren while being further.

The rest of group then continue to follow Run and Ren.  
After arriving to the palace, the royal servants were surprised and happy to see the two siblings again and welcomed the others with a smile while one of the servants went to tell Run and Ren's parents that their children had come to visit them with their friends.

"Mom! Dad!" Shouted Run and Ren together after seeing their parents.

""Hello Run and Ren. Were happy to see both of you again." Said the parents while hugging them.

"Sadly we can't be here too long because we have business here." Said Gid ruining the moment.

"Oh what could it be King Gid?" Asked the father.

"If any of you have seen or heard someone suspicious coming here, then tell us." Explained Gid.

"Suspicious? Well one of our servants saw a weird guy running to one of our tribes temples with something shiny. Why do you ask Gid?" Explained the father.

"That guy stole Rito's emotions and were here to get them back." Answered Ren.

"Oh dear, that sounds terrible." Said the mother terrified.

"Can we go there to get it back?" Asked Run.

"Of course." Allowed the father.

"But first, it could be for the best that all of you went get changed to our planet clothing since it looks like you guys are feeling uncomfortable with those regular clothes." Explained the mother.

"Will do! Come on guys, let's get changed!" Said Ren while leading the way.

When they reached the changing rooms Ren showed the clothing of Memorze that they will be wearing and Run showed the same for the girls.

"Hey now that i look at these clothes, doesn't they remind you a bit Arabic?" Asked Barry.

"Oh hey, you're right Barry." Said Saruyama after realizing it too.

"Nice observation guys!" Shouted Run from the other side.

"How can you girls hear us?" Asked Kirito with a surprised tone.

"There's a large gap on top of the wall. Dad wanted it there so visitors can chat with their loved one's from the other side." Answered Run.

"Neat." Said the guys.

After dressing up, they come out from the changing rooms and meet with Run and Ren's mother.

"Thank you for letting us use these clothes... umm." Started Barry.

"Hana and my husbands name is Itsuki." Answered Hana with a smile..

"Thanks for the clothes Hana." Thanked Barry.

"No problem, if you all want you can keep those clothes if you want." Said Hana happily.

"Thank you!" Thanked everyone.

"I'll go take another pair for Rito and his father then." Said Saruyama and walked back to the changing room.

"And i'll take some too for Mikan, Mikado, Tearju and Yuuki-kun's mother." Said Sairenji.

After that they then head out to the temple that was a bit further from the tribe but was still in sight from the tribe.  
When they reach the temple and open the big doors to get inside, they notice giant pedastels without fire but think that it's nothing and head to the door but it was locked.

"What now? There's nothing we can do here." Said Lala sadly.

"Actually there is. We have to light these giant pedastels with fire in the corrcet order." Explained Maria who had stopped to one of the pedastels.

"None of us can't use fire! Aww, i should've brought Kyouko with us." Said Run with a dissapointed tone.

"Hmm, i think i saw a Memorzean playing with a staff that shoots fire. I'll go get it!" Said Kirito and headed back.

"I'll come with you Kirito." Suggested Nemesis and used her powers to go inside his body.

"Wait Kirito." Said Lala.

"What's wrong Lala?" Asked Kirito.

"Use Yukikaze's hover board that she gave Rito." Said Lala and used her D-Dial to summon the hovering board.

"Thanks." Said Kirito and jumped on the board.

When Kirito and Nemesis got back to the tribe, they luckily found the Memorzean with the flame staff.

"Excuse." Started Kirito.

"What?" Asked the boy rudely.

"Can you lend me your staff for moment?" Asked Kirito nicely.

"No way i'm giving this to you. Go get your own!" Said the boy.

"Please?" Asked Kirito kindly again.

"No, no, no no and again no!" Answered the boy.

"Listen kid, by not letting us use your staff, you're putting the next ruler of Deviluke in danger because you're being a jerk. So letting us use that staff helps us saving him." Explained Nemesis after coming out from Kirito's body.

"O-O-Ok take it. If you want you can even keep it. I-I don't want to get in trouble if it has something to do with Devilukeans." Said the boy frightened.

"Thank you. I'm sure he will be grateful for that." Thanked Kirito as he jumped back on the hover board.

"I-I hope." Said the boy.

"Wasn't it a good idea that i came with you?" Asked Nemesis curiously.

"Yeah, but i wished he would've just been kind and give it to us without needing to make him scared." Thought Kirito.

"I would've wanted that too but it can't be helped." Said Nemesis.

When the two came back to the temple, everyone else were chatting while looking at some paintings that were on the temples walls.

"Guys, we're back!" Announced Kirito.

"How did it go?" Asked Gid curiously.

"The kid was a jerk so i had to say something to him and then he even gave us the permission to keep it." Answered Nemesis.

"What did you say?" Asked Gid.

"That if he didn't lend it to us, he would've gotten in big trouble by placing Rito into deeper danger." Explained Nemesis.

"I see. Well anyway, the kids decided to let Sairenji here to use it, so give to her Kirito." Said Gid.

"Ok." Said Kirito.

When Kirito gave the staff to Sairenji and as she was holding it, it started glowing a bright light and when the light dissapeared everyone saw a female Alien Spirit.

"A-Are you an Alien Spirit?" Asked Sairenji while being surprised of the sight.

"Yes and i am Blaze. I'm happy to meet you. By transforming with me, you can use fire powers. You can also use my staff to to light up different things like torches and those pedastels across the room." ExplIned Blaze after introducing herself.

"W-Wow! Th-This is an honour Blaze. Thank you!" Thanked Sairenji while tearing up.

"Aww, you're welcome." Said Blaze while smiling.

"My name is Haruna Sairenji but you can just call me Sairenji or Haruna if you want." Explained Sairenji.

"Haruna it is. Do you want to transform with me now so we can see how we look?" Asked Blaze curiously.

"S-Sure." Said Sairenji.

"Great, just hold the staff in the air for a moment and we'll transform. You can transform back to normal with free will." Explained Blaze.

"Got it!" Said Sairenji with a determined voice.

Sairenji then held the staff in the air and she then transformed.  
Her clothing changed into a long white and red dress, a tiara appeared on her hair that was now red and a lot longer. She also received blue earrings and pure white princessy gloves.

"Wow! Haruna, you look like you're a princess." Said Lala happily.

"Y-You think so Lala?" Said Sairenji surprised.

"Yeah." Answered Lala.

"W-Well anyway, what kind of abilities do i have Blaze?" Asked Sairenji curiously.

"You can shoot fire balls with your hand that isn't holding the staff or with your staff, if you focus enough, the fire ball will be more stronger and larger and now at least summon a swirly fire tornado. If you become stronger, i'm sure you'll learn more." Explained Blaze.

"Got it! Alright, time to solve this puzzle." Said Sairenji all ready to go.

She then tried to solve the puzzle four times but all of those tries wasn't correct.

"This is hard. Any ideas?" Asked Sairenji.

"I listed your tries here Sairenji, come look." Said Riko while holding a piece of paper.

"Let's see. Hmm, thanks Riko. Now let's try this: upper left, lower right, upper right and lower left." Said Sairenji while trying again.

On that combination, the door opened.

"Yay! I did it!" Said Sairenji happily.

"Well done Sairenji. Now we'll be able to continue our way." Praised Blaze with a happy tone.

"Eh he he, well let's just continue our way for now." Said Sairenji with a blush.

They then continue and again along the way more monsters are in everyone's way so they have to defeat them and also more lighting some pedastels on fire.  
When they reach the end of the temple, they meet a Memorzean and Ren and Run are shocked to see him.

"Nelse!" Said Ren annoyed.

"Well well, if it isn't Ren." Said Nelse with an annoying tone.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Ren.

"I met a weird guy who offered me an gem that would give powers. I can't wait to see you begging for mercy when i defeat you this time." Said Nelse all excited.

"Oh, i see you two are some kind of rivals, right?" Guessed Kirito.

"Yeah, but Nelse always wants a re-match." Explained Ren.

"Excuse me Nelse, could you show me the gem?" Asked Run.

"S-Sure thing Run." Said Nelse all flustered while taking the gem out.

"That's it! Nelse give it to us!" Commamded Ren.

"No way! With it's power, i will defeat you and probably become even more powerful!" Said Nelse while being overwhelmed of the 'power'.

"*Sigh* I guess i'll have to fight you then." Said Ren with an annoyed tone.

"HA! Let's see you trying." Said Nelse eagered to fight.

The two then started to fight, Nelse tried to punch Ren but he dodged by jumping, then Nelse tried double kick Ren but he dodged those attacks too.  
Everyone else were chatting while watching the two fight.

"Seluber must've tricked Nelse to think that the star piece of Rito's emotions would give him powers." Thought Riko.

"Yeah. What a jerk." Said Lala while being mad.

"At least we found it. Let's continue thinking positively and we'll find the rest." Said Maria.

"Yeah, i'm sure Rito would say the same too." Thought Saruyama.

"Gyah!" Shouted Nelse.

"I defeated you Nelse. Now hand it over!" Commanded Ren.

"Never!" Shouted Nelse.

Gid then decided to walk up to the two.

"Hey kid, stand up." Said Gid.

"K-K-King G-G-Gid! Wh-What are you doing here?!" Said Nelse frightened.

"That guy you met tricked you. That piece doesn't give you powers." Explained Gid calmly.

"W-What?! What is it for then?" Asked Nelse.

"It's my successors emotion fragment, the guy stole it from him." Answered Gid.

"Emotion fragment? Do you mean like anger, happiness and kindness?" Asked Nelse.

"Yes and i would really appriciate it if you gave it back because right now he's nothing than an empty humanbeing." Explained Gid.

"No wonder i felt some kind of warmth from this thing." Thought Nelse.

"Can you give it to us?" Asked Sairenji, Blossom and Riko at the same time.

"S-Sure." Said Nelse and handed it over.

The three then walked back to the group and the biiger piece that Lala was holding flew of her hands again and the piece that Sairenji, Blossom and Riko was holding flew straight to the bigger piece.

"Yay! Three down and three left to get back." Said Lala happily.

"I'm glad we got it back though." Said Ren who was happy as well.

"Um Ren. I-Im sorry!" Apologized Nelse.

"He he apology accepted Nelse. I'm sure Rito would feel bad for you right now but as you found out, he lost his emotions." Explained Ren.

"O-Ok! See you again some day!" Said Nelse and ran away.

"Well let's out too." Said Gid.

"Right!" Said everyone determined.

When everyone came out from the temple and reached the palace, Itsuki was waiting for them there to inform that before they leave, they should have dinner with him and her wife and everyone happily accept the offer.


	5. Chapter 5

After having lunch with Hana and Itsuki, the group heads back to their ship and when they arrive back to the ship, everyone decides to take a shower before heading to their next location.  
When everyone had come from the shower, they ask Gid what's their next destination.

"Uh, this might not be pleasant news for Yami." Answered Gid.

"Why?" Asked Samantha.

"Well... the next location is Kild." Explained Gid.

"K-Kild?" Said Yami sadly.

"What kind of planet is Kild Gid?" Asked Barry.

"Only thing i'm going to say that it used to be a garbage dumb in the galaxy, sadly. And what Yami is remembering is sad too." Answered Gid.

"... I sliced the planet... in half and the Assassin organisation i worked in was located there." Added Yami while tearing up a little which was surprising.

"Wait if Yami sliced Kild in half, wouldn't it have turned into a black hole or something?" Asked Saki all confused.

"Why is Kild even listed there?" Asked Rin.

"It didn't disappear. It just stayed there like that before some trustworthy scientists came to talk to me that they had found a way to return it back to it's original state and wanted me to give the rights to do that and to get some stuff to the device so they could make it a reality, but only for one request from me." Explained Gid.

"Isn't that great news onee-chan?" Asked Mea happily.

"That still doesn't erase the fact that i sliced it half." Said Yami while being very depressed.

"Shoot! What would Rito say to her in this kind of a situation!" Thought Saruyama in his mind.

"Cheer up Yami-chan. It's in the past and it's better if you don't let the past haunt you and you can learn from your mistakes too." Said Riko while cheering her up.

"Y-Yeah. You're right Riko." Said Yami who was feeling a little better.

"What was your request for the scientist Gid?" Asked Maria curiously.

"Remember when i said that it was a garbage dumb?" Reminded Gid.

"Ah, i get it. If i'm correct, you wanted to change the planet into a much better place to live, so you wanted them to get rid of the garbage some way and make it cleaner." Guessed Samantha.

"That's correct. I also hope there are some flowers too." Said Gid.

"You like flowers Gid?" Said everyone surprised.

"Well if there were, i would love to go see them with Sephie. Since we're going there now i can find out myself." Explained Gid.

"That's surprising dad." Said Nana.

"What. Just because i want to do something perverted doesn't mean i don't love your mother." Explained Gid.

"I haven't seen you doing something perverted Gid. It must from Rito's influence." Said Barry.

"I guess, well anyway i'll pilot your ship to Kild Lala." Explained Gid.

"Got it!" Said Lala with her usual happy-go-lucky voice.

They then head to Kild for the next piece of Rito's emotions.

"Back on Earth"

Saibai was in the patients room looking after Rito because, Mikado couldn't keep an eye on him right now since she still had her job to do. Suddenly he received a phone call from his wife Ringo.

"Oh Ringo!" Said Saibai surprised.

"Hello dear. I decided to come visit you all and i'm now at Sainan Town's airport. Could you come pick me up?" Explained Ringo happily.

"S-Sorry honey but i'll have to keep an eye on Rito." Explained Saibai.

"Did something happen to him?!" Asked Ringo with a worried tone.

"Don't freak out since his friends going to help him, but he lost his emotions because some jerk took 'em from him." Explained Saibai.

"W-W-What?!He lost his emotions?!" Said Ringo with a freaked out tone.

"C-Calm down dear. He's still alive and his friends are retrieving them even while we're speaking." Explained Saibai while trying to calm her wife.

"Where are you right now? I'll get there quickly with a taxi." Asked Ringo.

"I'm at Mikado's clinic. She's also Rito's school's nurse." Answered Saibai.

"Mikado's clinic. Got it." Repeated Ringo.

Ringo then closed her phone and called a taxi to take her to Mikado's clinic.  
The ride took thirty minutes when she finally arrived to the clinic. Mikan and Arthur were waiting for her near the clinic's Gates.

"Mikan! My lovely daughter!" Said Ringo happily as she hugged her daughter.

"It's good to see you again mom. Oh, this is Arthur." Said Mikan.

"Hello Ms. Yuuki. I'm Arthur and your daughter's boyfriend." Said Arthur while introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you too but i want to go see Rito." Explained Ringo.

"Rito's in room number three with Mr. Saibai." Said Arthur.

"Got it. Thanks Arthur." Thanked Ringo before rushing inside.

As Ringo went inside the clinic and opened the door quickly, it startled Saibai and he fell from his chair in the process.

"Ouch. Don't come in like that honey." Suggested Saibai while getting back up.

"Sorry dear but i just became really worried when you told me that our precious son's emotions are gone." Explained Ringo while being really worried.

"I understand. I'm worried too but the fact that Lala and the others are getting them back puts me at ease." Said Saibai.

"I'm glad to hear that, but i wonder how they have succeeded on getting Rito's emotions back." Wondered Ringo.

"I called them and they said that they were currently on their way to get the fourth piece of Rito's emotions." Answered Mikado suddenly.

"And how many pieces there are?" Asked Ringo.

"Well Rito's emotions are shaped like a star and they are made out of some kind of crystal, so six." Answered Mikado.

"Not too long before Rito get's his emotions back then." Said Saibai.

"But i'm sure it won't end there." Said Mikado.

"What do you mean Ms. Mikado?" Asked Ringo who was worried again.

"I'm sure the attacker will return to fight Rito again. Luckily, if you didn't know this already, but Rito can transform into a Devilukean." Explained Mikado.

"*Whew* At least Rito can defend himself somehow." Said Ringo with a bit relieved tone.

"Indeed." Agreed Mikado.

"Back to the group"

Sairenji was looking outside the ship's window when she finally noticed Kild.

"Guys! That must be Kild!" Announced Sairenji happily.

"It really is back in one piece." Said Saruyama.

"Are you happy that's it's back to it's original state Yami?" Asked Mea curiously.

"Y-Y-Yes." Stuttered Yami.

"Hey Mea, i think it's for the best that you don't mention Yami's past." Suggested Saruyama.

"Oh, y-yeah. That's a good idea." Agreed Mea with a worrying tone.

When the ship landed on Kild, many of it's resident's came to look who had just arrived to the planet. When Yami, Mea and Nemesis came out from the ship they became startled and they stepped a bit further.

"They seem startled." Whispered Saruyama to Gid who was behind Kirito.

"Well they are seeing the three most feared assassins." Explained Gid.

"But they aren't assassins anymore Gid." Said Kirito back.

"Well of course they aren't." Confirmed Gid.

Yami seemed sad and remained silent because the residents were afraid of her. Barry decided to try to calm the residents a bit.

"No need to worry guys. They won't hurt you!" Announced Barry.

"Lies! Those three are the most feared and vicious assassins of all time. Especially Golden Darkness!" Shouted one of the residents.

"Yeah! She's the most remorseless assassin of all time!" Shouted another one.

"And let's not even start with those other two!" Shouted someone with a disqusted voice.

Even Mea and Nemesis became sad of all the judging and Gid then tried to say something but he wasn't fast enough when Rito's emotion star flew off of Lala's hands and started levitating above everyone while it started emitting a large chunk of light.

"What's with that thing?!" Shouted someone.

"Silence!" Was heard from the star.

"Th-That's Rito's voice!" Said Yui surprised.

"Enough with that judging!" Shouted the star.

"Shut up!" Shouted someone.

The star then flew a top the guy and striked him on the head but still not very hard.

"None of you don't even know a tragic past of Yami or like you call her Golden Darkness!" Announced the star.

"What tragic past?! What are you even talking about?!" Shouted someone again.

"She didn't even want to become an assassin. She was forced to become one. *Ahem* She was created by Tearju Lunatique in a laboratory. They were family. Tearju read books to her and cooked for her and even if the food was horrible she still wanted to make her happy by eating it. Yami was full of happiness before something sad and horrible happened." Explained the star.

"And what would that be?" Asked someone.

"The research Institution that makes trans weapons attacked the place forcing Tearju, or Tear for short, to flee alone and when little Yami went to show something she had made for her, those jerks were there and told her that Tearju had fled without her and then one of the guys told her that they'll make her as a weapon that she was meant to be. SO CLEARLY YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BLAME HER ABOUT SOMETHING SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME! AND THE SAME GOES FOR THE OTHER TWO!" Finished the star with annoyance.

Everyone was surprised of what they had heard, even Gid.

"Uhm, who are you strange thing?" Asked someone.

"It's my successors source of emotions. We're on an adventure to get them back." Answered Gid.

"T-T-The K-King of Deviluke?! W-W-What are you doing here?" Asked everyone surprised.

"I'm with these kids to get my successors emotions back since they were stolen. As you can see we now have three of them and three is left. One of the pieces are here on Kild." Explained Gid.

"We haven't seen anyone coming here. Go ask our two rulers and ask them." Explained everyone.

"Thank you. And i hope all of you think differently about Yami, Mea and Nemesis." Said Gid.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" Shouted the residents.

While the group were walking to the mansion that the residents had pointed out, they started talking with Yami about how surprised they were about hearing her past but Nemesis was talking with Gid and they notice some flowers.  
When they reached the mansion, they were greeted by some butlers and told them that their Masters were at their work rooms and decided to show them the way.  
As they entered the room, Gid was surprised that the one's that ruled Kild were the two scientists.

"Oh King Gid. This is a pleasure to see you here." Said the scientists.

"I'm surprised that you two rule Kild together." Said Gid to the two.

"We're brothers. We want to share our success together." Answered the two.

"I see. Good brothers. Now i wish that i was way better sibling to my younger Brother when we we're younger." Said Gid.

"Uh, w-well anyway. What brings you here with them?" Asked the two.

"Oh, yes. Have you two seen anyone suspicious? If you have can you tell me." Explained Gid.

"I think we saw someone heading to the ruins of the Assassin Organization, in which Golden Darkness worked at, with a strange jewel." Answered the two.

"Thank you for the info. Oh and also call her Yami." Suggested Gid.

"Who? Golden Darkness? Well sure. We've heard that she had turned into a better person after meeting your successor." Explained the two.

"Th-Thank you for not hating me." Thanked Yami with a small smile.

"No problem Yami." Said the two before everyone left.

While they were walking towards the Assassin Oranization ruins, Maria noticed that Yami was coming more and more tense as they were getting more closer the place and she decided to tell Gid about it.

"Hey Yami, since the ruins of the Organization brings you bad memories, you can turn back and go back to the town or to Lala's ship. I won't judge you if you go back." Explained Gid.

"N-No! I have to go there even if it brings bad memories." Said Yami with a shivering tone.

"Are you sure?" Asked Gid.

"Yes, after all i can't change my past but i can change myself into a better person. And i guess the first step to do that is to visit those ruins." Explained Yami with a confident tone.

"I think it's always good to change into a better person." Thought Barry aloud.

"Is that something Rito said?" Asked Saruyama curiously.

"Not sure but knowing Rito, he would say something that could inspire everyone in a good way." Explained Barry.

"You're right with that." Said Saruyama.

When they finally arrive to the ruins, they see a familiar person facing the other way, while talking to herself with Rito's emotion fragment in her right hand.

"Hmm, i wonder i could rebuild the oraganization again and call some of the other assassins to join." Thought the female voice.

"Ha ha ha! And i'll be the head of the organization and then we'll scare the residents out of Kild!" Continued the female voice.

"I won't let you do that Azenda!" Shouted Yami who attacked her while saying that.

"Huh? Whoa!" Shouted Azenda while dodging her attack.

"Well well, if it isn't Golden Darkness." Said Azenda after getting her regular balance back.

"I won't let you rebuild the Organization. Not here or anywhere!" Shouted Yami with an angered.

"Ha! You don't have a chance on defeating me! You haven't been fighting for a long time so you're probably weak too!" Insulted Azenda happily.

"I won't fight you. I want that you change your way like i did. And please give me that fragment you have with you." Explained Yami.

"Don't even try. And i won't give you this thing, whatever this is. A guy wanted me to guard this but not destroy it. Don't know why but it must be important. And i got it if you all are here." Said Azenda.

"Please be kind and give it us. I don't want to hurt you." Suggested Yami.

"Never!" Shouted Azenda.

"Please?" Asked Yami kindly.

"Not in a million years!" Answered Azenda.

"This won't be going anywhere Yami. Let me handle this." Suggested Gid.

"Fine." Said Yami with a dissapointed tone.

Gid then attacked Azenda with his full power: thousands of kicks and punches, using his tail, throwing her in the ground and in the process the fragmanet falls off from her hands, but it safely levitates above Yami and she grabs it.

"Guhh! Y-You win King!" Said Azenda while surrendering.

"I'll give you two options: either you change into a much better person or i'll send you into galactic jail." Explained Gid while holding her on the ground.

"I'll never do that!" Shouted Azenda.

"Suit yourself then." Said Gid and called the galactical police.

"Yami, can you bring the shard here?!" Suggested Lala in some distance.

"Of course!" Shouted Yami back.

When Yami walked back to the group, Lala's piece flew off of her hands again and Yami's piece did the same as it attached itself back to the larger piece.

"Hooray! The fourth piece! Only two left!" Announced Lala happily.

"Then we can bring it back to Rito." Added Momo with a smile.

"Well let's head back to the ship. It's getting late again. I'll take us to the next location so you kids can get some rest." Explained Gid after the galactical police had taken Azenda away.

"I would've wanted to see Azenda turn into a better person." Said Yami while tearing up a bit."

"I would've wanted to see her do that too, but it can't be helped Yami and you tried your hardest." Said Gid while enouraging her.

"Y-Yeah." Said Yami back.

They then head back to the ship and along the way, they meet the two researcher brothers and they ask that did they get it back what they were searching and they say that they did, which makes the two happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Gid was flying the ship to Kiara while everyone else was sleeping. He decided to set the ship into auto pilot so he could search a radio which let's him listen to music with low volume so he wouldn't get so bored and he soon finds it and returns to the piloting seat.  
Meanwhile in the sleeping chambers Lala wasn't able to sleep and woke up.

"I can't sleep." Said Lala in her mind.

"I guess i'll go talk with Papa." Thought Lala.

She then went off of her bed and walked to the piloting area where Gid was.

"Huh? Lala, what's wrong?" Asked Gid who was surprised to see his daughter awake.

"I can't sleep." Answered Lala.

"Is it about Rito?" Asked Gid curiously.

"Yes. I'm concerned about him." Explained Lala.

"Don't worry. We've almost collected all of his emotions so there's nothing to worry about. And besides, being worried doesn't get us anywhere." Explained Gid.

"Y-You're right. *Yawn* Talking with you made me sleepy." Said Lala while yawning.

"Ha ha. Well go get some rest then." Said Gid while chuckling a bit.

Lala then walked back to the sleeping chambers and went back to sleep.  
When everyone woke up in the next Morning, they looked outside the window where they were.

"Where are we now?" Asked Sairenji curiously.

"This is Kiara, Pikari's home planet." Answered Lala.

"That's one of your marriage candidates." Said Maya suddenly.

"Yeah, but i hope he just gives up. Also how do you know him Maya?" Asked Lala.

"He once came to challenge Rito with Ghi Blee and Lacospo. They lost." Explained Maya.

"Oh okay." Said Lala.

"Well anyway, let's go guys." Said Kirito to everyone.

Everyone then walked outside and they noticed that Gid was waiting for them there again.

"So where are we heading Gid?" Asked Barry curiously.

"I guess the smartest idea is to visit Kiara's royal palace." Explained Gid.

"Then i guess we'll see Pikari." Thought Maya.

"And his brothers." Added Gid.

"How many brothers he has?" Asked Saruyama curiously.

"He has six brothers." Answered Gid.

"... i was going to say something perverted but i won't say it." Said Saruyama.

While they were walking towards the palace, many of the locals tried to sell their products to them and some of those products interested them but they just walked past all of them since they were in a hurry.  
When they reached the palace, the royal guards welcomed them to the palace and then showed the way to the throne room.

"Oh! King Gid from Deviluke! This is a pleasure!" Said Kirara's king.

"Hello Pavonir. I'm here to ask something." Explained Gid.

"What might that be?" Asked Pavonir curiously.

"Has any of you seen anyone suspicious coming to Kirara lately?" Asked Gid.

"We haven't seen anyone unfortunately. Why do you ask Gid?" Explained Pavonir.

"My successors emotions were stolen so i'm with these kids to get them back." Answered Gid.

"What bad news. I hope you'll find his emotions." Said Pavonir.

Suddenly from the palace's window, Pikari appeares and crashes on a wall.

"Ow ow ow!" Said Pikari in pain.

"Are you alright Pikari?" Asked Pavonir with a concerned tone.

"Y-Yes." Answered Pikari under some rubble.

Pikari then noticed that Lala was there and went to flirt with her.

"Well hello there Princess Lala." Said Pikari with his usual flirty tone.

"*Ahem* What are you trying?" Asked Gid.

"M-Meep! K-K-King of Deviluke! I-I-I didn't even notice you!" Said Pikari with a frightened tone.

"Did you forget that my daughter is already engaged?" Asked Gid.

"N-N-No! W-Well i have to go! Bye!" Answered Pikari and run away.

But then Pikari turns back after remembering something.

"Dad! I was going to tell you this but then i noticed Princess Lala. I saw a guy attacking our mines' workers and then entering the area. I was going to go after him but my rocket suit just won't co-operate properly so i flew away and crashed here." Explained Pikari.

"Hmm. What do you think Gid? Would that be the guy who stole your successors emotions?" Asked Pavonir with a curious tone.

"Yes, i'm sure it's him." Confirmed Gid.

"Well then, Pikari show them the way to the mines and then come back." Commanded Pavonir.

"Got it dad!" Said Pikari.

"Oh but before all of you goes to the mines, i want to give something if it isn't a problem Gid." Explained Pavonir.

"Sure. No problem with that." Answered Gid happily.

Pavonir then commanded his guards to bring a chest to them and when they returned they handed the chest to Gid.

"What the? Two wands?" Said Gid with a confused tone.

"We've tried to use them. My parents said that they'll let you use magic but they won't work for us. Maybe some of the kids can use them." Explained Pavonir.

"Well thank you. We'll take these wands then." Said Gid.

Afther that, Pikari showed the way to the mines he mentioned.

"Back on Earth"

"Mikado, could you call Mikan here?" Suggested Ringo.

"Sure thing Ms. Yuuki." Said Mikado.

"Mikado then walked out from the room and came back with Mikan.

"What's wrong mom?" Asked Mikan curiously.

"Have we been bad parents?" Asked Ringo with a sad tone.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" Said Mikan with a shocked voice.

"Well neither of us haven't been home so much, i only rarely come to visit but both of you can see your father regularly and we pretty much don't pay attention to you two. ANd i'm sure we could've avoided this if we were here." Explained Ringo while tearing up.

"Mom, don't be like that." Said Mikan.

"But it's the truth." Said Ringo while wipeing tears from her face.

"Mom, if you two weren't working, we wouldn't be able to buy our food and clothes. I'm happy that you two care about us and even be afraid if something bad happened to us." Explained Mikan.

"Mikan's right." Said Rito suddenly with his emotionless tone.

"*Sniff* Even Rito agrees with you while still missing his emotions." Said Ringo while tearing up more.

"He is your son after all. And i'm sure he would've said the same as Mikan even if she didn't say that." Explained Mikado.

"I'm happy that we have a son and a daughter like you two." Said Saibai happily.

"Aww thanks dad." Thanked Mikan happily.

Ringo and Saibai then decided to hug Mikan and Rito which made Mikan happy and definitely Rito as well.

"Back to the group"

The group had finally arrived to the mines after being slowed down By Pikari who stopped to flirt with every single girl that they passed.

"Finally were here!" Said Gid with a relieved tone.

"Well, i'll be going then." Said Pikari and turned around.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's enter the mines!" Shouted Lala who was already at the mines' enterance.

"Let's talk with the miners first." Explained Gid.

"Good idea." Agreed Barry.

They then walked to the miners that were sitting on some rocks while treating their wounds.

"Are you hard working miners badly hurt?" Asked Gid with a concerned tone.

"Th-The king of Deviluke?! Um, n-not really sir." Answered one of the miners.

"Oshizu, can you still use your healing powers that you have?" Suggested Gid.

"Got it!" Said Oshizu and went to help them with their wounds.

"Well anyway, can any of you tell about the attacker?" Asked Gid.

"He just attacked us with no reason!" Shouted one of the miners.

"We haven't even done anything bad to him." Explained another one.

"I happened to notice that he did have a strange crystal shard as he entered the mines." Answered a third miner.

"That was Mr. Gid's successors emotion piece. We're here to get it back." Answered Oshizu after treating the miners.

"Well if that's the case, since i'm the boss here i'll happily want to be some assisstance by giving you all the access of letting through." Said the boss suddenly.

"Thank you very much." Thanked Gid with a smile.

They then head to the mines and as they step inside they norice that the walls have jewels around it.

"Wow! How beautiful!" Says Maya with an amazed tone.

"It sure is, but sadly we don't have the rights to take some." Explained Lala.

"I wonder how much they are worth." Wondered Saki.

"Would you sell those Saki-sempai?" Asked Mea curiously.

"Not really. These diamonds and other jewel's seem really valuable." Explained Saki.

"I guess you're right." Thought Mea.

"Can we continue now?" Suggested Lala after looking some diamonds herself.

They then continue their way.  
When they get to another room, Barry remembers the wands they got.

"Hey Gid, are you going to give those wands to someone?" Asked Barry curiously.

"I'm wondering to who to give these. I'm also sure that these have Alien spirits." Explained Gid.

"Why not give them to Barry himself and Samantha?" Suggested Saruyama.

"Is eveeryone else okay with that?" Asked Gid to make sure that it's okay.

"Yes." Answered everyone.

"Here you go then Barry and Samantha." Said Gid and gave the wands to them.

The wands started glowing and before them were a female and a male alien spirits.

"Heh, i was right." Said Gid suddenly.

"Cool nice to meet you Ms. spirit, i'm Samantha." Said Samantha happily.

"Nice to meet you too Samantha. My name is Melodie." Introduced the spirit.

"I'm Barry, Mr. Spirit. Nice to meet you." Said Barry happily.

"Same to you Barry. I'm Anton." Said Anton with a smile.

"We're wizards which means we give you two magic powers. We can give these two books that has many different spells written over them." Explained Melodie happily.

"Thank you Anton and Melodie." Thanked Samantha happily.

"We can also transform right?" Asked Barry curiously.

"Yeah, just hold the staffs in the air and shout transform." Explained Melodie.

Barry and Samantha then held the staffs in the air and shouted transform. They then received pointy wizard hats, brooms that allows them to fly, dark coloured capes, cool looking belts, blue shirt for Barry and a pink one for Samantha and blue pants.

"Wow! We look great! Don't we Barry." Said Samantha with an amazed tone.

"We sure do." Agreed Barry happily.

"Use somekind of magic that's on the book Barry." Suggested Saruyama.

"Hmm fire ball. Fire ball!" Shouted Barry as casted the spell.

"Whoa!" Said Kirito amazed.

"Sairenji and Rito can use fire too you know." Reminded Barry.

"Y-Yeah but it's still cool." Explained Kirito.

They then contiune their way and they soon come to another area with a broken bridge.

"How do we get past this? Some of us can't fly unfortunately." Said Blossom sadly.

"Hmmm, aha! Samantha." Said Barry as he showed the spell he found.

"Got it. Let's do this." Said Samantha.

"REJUVANATION!" Shouted the two at the same time while using the magic spell.

When the Rejuvanation spell touched the bridge, it returned back to it's original state.

"Hey, nice one Barry and Samantha." Complimented Gid.

"Eh he he thank you." Said the two.

"Alright, let's continue onwards." Said Lala.

They continue their way but they were stopped by monsters again so Yui and Sairenji decided to join the fight and fought alongside with Lala, Momo, Nana, Gid, Yami, Mea, Nemesis, Barry and Samantha.  
While they were fighting, another monster came from the back and attacked the others but Saito and Maria noticed it and fought against it with success.

"Are you guys alright? I noticed that that monster came from there but i had to fight those other ones so they wouldn't come attack you all." Explained Gid with a concerned tone.

"*Whew* We managed to defeat it Gid." Answered Saito.

"It was also difficult to defeat." Added Maria.

"Well i'm glad that all of you are alright." Said Gid with a relieved tone.

"What were those monsters anyway?" Asked Sairenji curiously.

"Darksties. They make caves dark which makes it difficult to attack them but luckily they didn't do it now." Explained Barry while holding the monster book that belongs to Rito.

"Is there any spell that makes light Melodie?" Asked Samantha.

"Glow. But it's nor dark now so let's hurry to get that emotion piece back." Explained Melodie.

"Got it." Said everyone.

As they continue their way, they fight more monsters and Barry and Samantha can fix and use their magic so they can move onwards and when they get to the end of the mines for now at least, they notice a chest but another giant monster is guarding it but they defeat it pretty easily with Barry's and Samantha's magic and of course working like a team.

"Who should open it now?" Asked Barry.

"Can we open it?" Asked Momo and Nana at the same time.

"Of course." Answered Lala happily.

As Momo and Nana opened the chest, the piece of the star flew away from the chest and placed itself to the center.

"Yes! Only one left and we can give Rito his emotions back!"Said Lala with a very excited tone.

"Well let's get out of here and head towards the last planet on the list." Explained Gid.

"Right!" Said everyone happily.

When they finally came out from the mines, the workers thanked them and rewarded them for helping them out too By giving them a bag of jewels and Gid thanked them for their kindness and they then headed back to their ship.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's the final location Gid?" Asked Samantha after everyone had boarded the ship.

"It seems to be Okiwana." Answered Gid after checking the piece of paper.

"O-Okiwana?" Said Yui with a shocked tone.

"You know this planet Kotegawa?" Said Gid surprised.

"Um, my teleportation device took us there when we wanted to go to the beach. Our stuff were also stolen by Primeapes." Answered Lala with an awkward tone.

"Luckily Mikado was there collecting herbs so we were able to get back home." Added Sairenji.

"*Sigh* Lala don't always rely on your inventions. Can you just sometimes use your feet so you wouldn't cause trouble to everyone." Scolded Gid with a soft tone.

"I-I guess it's a good idea." Said Lala.

"Good. Anyway let's get going." Said Gid and started the ship.

They then headed towards Okiwana.  
While they were heading there everyone killed some time by doing different things like chatting, reading, practising their fighting skills, eating and looking at the stars from the ships Windows.

"Back on Earth"

Mikan had to leave the room where Saibai, Ringo and Mikado were to do something and also talk with Arthur and when she came back, Saibai and Ringo seemed to be in deep thoughts thinking about something.

"Mom, dad, what are you two thinking?" Asked Mikan curiously.

"We were thinking that we should live with all of you for a while." Answered the two at the same time.

"You two are going to move back home?" Said Mikan surprised.

"Y-Yes so we could spend more time with you, Rito, Riko and of course with Lala, Momo, Nana and Celine." Explained Saibai while scratching his hair.

"But what about work?" Asked Mikan.

"We can work while all of you are at school." Answered Saibai.

"And i can help you prepare the dinner and i can also help fix your clothes if they're broken and of course other things too." Added Ringo with a smile.

"Th-That's an awesome idea mom, dad!" Said Mikan happily and went to hug them.

"We really need to spend more time with you all and not only focus on our jobs." Explained Saibai.

"I'm very happy and i'm sure that Rito's too." Said Mikan as she hugged Ringo and then Saibai.

"But i do wonder how the others are doing." Thought Saibai.

"They're retrieving the final piece of Rito's emotions." Answered Mikado suddenly.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Said Ringo while tearing up.

"Mr and Ms Yuuki, would you two want some coffee? I can make some." Suggested Mikado with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Mikado." Thanked the two.

Mikado then walked out from the room to make some coffee to Saibai and Ringo and also give some juice to Mikan and Arthur.

"Back to the group"

Everyone had finally arrived to Okiwana but Gid decided to keep the ship in air so the planet's inhabitant creatures wouldn't damage it so he teleported everyone to the ground with a remote.

"So this is Okiwana." Said Barry with an interested tone.

"Let's be careful now everyone." Suggested Sairenji.

"Are the creatures that scary Sairenji?" Asked Maya with a surprised tone.

"If you count dinosaurs as scary and a tree that grabs you then yes." Answered Sairenji.

"Wh-What? Dinosaurs?" Said Samantha with a scared tone.

"Y-Yes and we were attacked by one and we had to climb to a tree but me and Rito slippedand fell but luckily Lala saw what happened and rescued us." Explained Sairenji.

"Well anyway kids, let's continue and search for the final emotion piece." Said Gid suddenly.

"Understood!" Said everyone.

They then start walking to search the final piece of Rito's emotions.  
While they are walking, they notice a tree with fruits attached to it.

"Man, i feel hungry but are those fruits edible?" Asked Saito with a growling stomach.

"When we were stuck here, we ate those and they were delicious and they were very rich of nutriets." Answered Sairenji.

"Who found those fruits? No one hasn't even bothered to name them." Asked Gid with a curious tone.

"Haruna found them." Answered Lala happily.

"Harusters. How does that sound?" Said Gid.

"Harusters?" Said everyone confused.

"Well since Sairenji found them so i figured i'd call them Harusters." Explained Gid.

"Thank you. I like it." Thanked Sairenji with a smile.

Saito then decides to go pick some of them while everyone else is waiting for him to come back down but suddenly Barry hears some rustling behind some bushes and from those bushes comes out a dinosaur.

"PROTECT!" Shouted Barry after he changed to his wizarding form.

"Whoa! Good job there Barry." Complimented Gid.

"It's no big deal." Answered Barry.

"Hmm, but i think we should defeat it though." Thought Gid.

"On it." Said Nana and went to battle the big dino.

Nana then started attacking the dinosaur and easily defeats it.

"H-Have mercy!" Said the dinosaur as he communicated with Nana.

"Why should I? You attacked us with no reason." Said Nana.

"Me made mistake. Me don't want to get hurt by Devilukeans. Me repay." Explained the dino.

"Repay huh? Have you seen any strange person here with a gem?" Asked Nana.

"Me see a guy go into cave. Me show. Tell your friends to hop on my back and me show a way there." Explained the dino.

"Thank you. We'll just take some food first and then we'll head out there." Explained Nana.

"Me wait." Said the dino and sat down.

"What did it say? We only heard growling." Asked Saruyama curiously.

"I asked him if he saw Seluber coming here and he did so he shows us where he went." Answered Nana.

"That's nice." Said Saruyama with a smile.

They then start picking up the fruits that Saito had already thrown to the ground and he is still throwing them and when he was done with that he went down.  
After that they climb onto the dino's back and head towards the cave's where the dino had seen Seluber.  
While they were heading towards the caves, everyone decided to eat some of Harusters so they wouldn't feel so hungry while searching the final piece of Rito's emotions and when they arrived to the cave enterance they were full and ready to go.

"Thank you dino. You can go now." Thanked Nana with a smile.

"Me wait here. Me take back you all to the place where you came from." Explained the dino

"What is your name dino?" Asked Nana curiously.

"No name." Answered the dino.

"Do you like Claws as your name?" Suggested Nana happily.

"Me like. Thank you." Answered Claws.

"He he. A pleasure." Said Nana.

They then head inside the cave while Claws is waiting for them outside.  
Inside the cave there are alot of Primeapes and wolf looking creatures that immediately attack the group. Samantha decides to use the Protect spell to make a shield in front of the others that can't fight so they wouldn't get in trouble and so the others can fight without worrying that they'll get hurt.

"Thank you for putting the Protect spell on Samantha." Thanked Kirito.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that you and Barry can make it a bit easier for you guys to fight while not needing to worry that we'll get hurt." Said Saruyama.

"The only bad side is that it won't last long." Explained Samantha.

"Well at least it helps." Said Saruyama.

They then continue their way and when they get to another are, they stumble into a rope course and under it is a cliff filled with water but luckily there are ladders that let's you climb up to the same area if you fall.

"*Gulp* I'm not good with this kind of stuff." Said Blossom while backing away.

"If you're scared about falling down, climb onto my shoulders and i'll take you to the other side." Suggested Gid.

"Th-Thank you sir Gid." Thanked Blossom happily.

Blossom then climbed onto Gid's shoulders and they then grabbed the rope to get to the other side while Blossom herself kept her eyes closed.  
After that the others grabbed the other ropes that were there but sadly Saruyama, Saito and Sairenji fell down to the water but they soon climbed back up and tried again and succeeded.

"That was really deep. You guys even got here while we were climbing up." Said Saruyama with an exhausted tone.

"And now were really wet." Said Sairenji sadly.

"Hmm, ah! Some wood and leaves." Said Gid as he went picking some up.

"What are you going to do with them?" Asked Maria.

"Make a camp fire so Saruyama, Saito and Sairenji can dry their clothes. Barry can you find a spell to make fire so Sairenji doesn't have make it?" Explained Gid.

"I've already found one." Answered Barry.

Gid then made a camp fire and Barry ignited it with a spell.  
While Saruyama, Saito and Sairenji were drying up, Lala was looking around the room and found a switch so she pulled it and a bridge appeared out of no where which allows them to cross the gap.

"Huh. Good thing you were searching this area Lala." Praised Gid with a smile.

"I just happened to find it and see what happens." Explained Lala awkwardly.

After Saruyama, Saito snd Sairenji had dried up their clothes, they continue their way deeper to the cave and soon find a door that needs something to open it.

"Huh, wonder what we have to put on that door to open it." Thought Kirito while examing the door.

"Nothing seems to be around that we could use." Said Barry while searching for the thing that's needed on the door.

Suddenly huge reptilians appear and one of them seem to have a totem attached around it's neck.

"We probably need that. Let's get it." Confirmed Lala.

"PROTECT!" Shouted Barry and Samantha at the same time.

After setting a barrier for the others, Lala, Momo, Nana, Gid, Barry, Samantha, Yami, Mea, Nemesis and Yui then go fight the reptilians with success and after winning the battle Lala places the totem on door which opens it.

"Alright! Let's go!" Said Lala with a determined tone.

They then head inside the room and they see the final chest, but it's guarded by even more enemies that seem really powerful.

"Is the barrier still on?" Asked Gid.

"Yes. It seems to be lasting longer since both Barry and Samantha used it at the same time." Answered Saruyama.

"That's good to hear." Said Barry with a smile.

"Alright, let's finish this and return back to Earth!" Said Lala with an excited tone.

"Right!" Said everyone.

The monsters hear the sudden commotion and attack them but Lala, Momo, Nana, Gid, Barry, Samantha, Yami, Mea, Nemesis and Yui quickly fight back with agile and smart moves and soon defeat them with no difficulty.

"Alright! Who should open the final chest?" Asked Lala with a happy tone.

Everyone then looks Gid.

"Who, me? Well if you guys want." Said Gid and walked to open the chest.

The final piece then flies out of the chest and attaches itself to the bigger one which finally makes Rito's emotion star complete.

"Hooray! We now have them all!" Said everyone happily.

"But who will give the emotions back to Rito?" Asked Blossom curiously.

"I would want to give them back." Suggested Lala.

"No Lala. I'm sure that Rito's parents and his sister would want to give them back." Expained Gid.

"Ah! Y-Yeah. I-I think that's for the best." Said Lala.

"Alright, let's go then." Said Gid and started walking.

The others follows him along and they soon get out of the cave and climb onto Claws.  
While they are heading back to the ship, Claws suggests Nana to take him with them and she happily puts him to her Cyber Safari.


	8. Chapter 8

It was an early morning in Mikado's clinic. Saibai, Ringo, Mikan and Arthur had just woken up and they were watching Rito while he was sleeping. Mikado came to the room too to chat with Ringo.  
An hour passes and the door is opened with a rush by the group.

"We got Rito's emotions back!" Shouted Lala happily.

"R-Really?! Then don't just stand there Lala and give Rito his emotions back." Demanded Ringo with a tear flowing through her face.

"*Ahem* I'm holding the star and i'm letting you Ms. Yuuki, your husband and Rito's sister to give it back." Explained Gid while handing over the star.

"Th-These are Rito's emotions?" Said Ringo surprised.

"Our son's emotions and feelings really strong." Said Saibai with a smile.

"Even if i'm not holding it, for some reason i feel really warm and happy." Noticed Mikan.

"We felt that too while holding the crystal, and even if it was just that center too." Explained Lala with a smile.

"I guess that's a proof how important all of you are, i'm sure it doesn't do that if i held it though." Thought Arthur.

"Don't be silly Arthur, just hold it yourself." Said Mikan and gave it to him.

"It really does. So even if we don't know each other well, he still cares about me too." Said Arthur happily.

"Well anyway let's give the emotions back to Rito." Suggested Saibai as Arthur gave them to him.

"Alright." Said Ringo and Mikan at the same time.

Saibai gave the star to Ringo and the three then walked up to the sleeping Rito and then hsi mother placed the emotion star on top of Rito's chest and it then went inside him.  
It only took ten seconds and Rito woke up and did a front flip and landed safely to the ground which made everyone shed tears of joy.

"Man am i glad to have my emotions back. I knew that you guys could do it even if i lost my belief. Thank you, everyone." Said Rito happily.

Ringo then started hugging her son while crying because he's back to normal.

"Mom, don't cry." Said Rito.

"I'm so happy to see that okay Rito. I was so worried when Saibai told me that you had lost your emotions. We've really have been bad parents." Said Ringo while crying.

Rito then pulled Ringo a bit further that he could see her face.

"Mom, you or dad are not bad parents. I know that i don't see you two often but i know that you two care about me and Mikan very much. You two even gave me a very valuable treasure that doesn't beat anything." Explained Rito with a warm and soft tone.

"What is it son?" Asked Saibai with a confused tone.

"My life of course." Answered Rito.

Rito then smiled happily, which made everyone feel safe, warm but most of all, happy.

"You really know how to make us feel comfortable Rito." Said Gid suddenly.

"Oh, hello Gid. Hm? Oh, a new face. Hello and it's really nice to meet you." Greeted Rito with another warm smile.

"H-Hello! M-My name is Blossom and i come Plantas. The palnet where Celine comes from." Introduced Blossom with a small blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Blossom and thank you for helping my friends." Thanked Rito with a smile.

"Oh n-no. I-I didn't do much." Answered Blossom.

"But you still were there to cheer them on, i'm sure of it and that's enough for me." Explained Rito with a smile.

"Y-You really are that kind of person your friends told me." Said Blossom.

"Hm? What did they say?" Asked Rito curiously.

"That you're always positive and kind." Answered Blossom.

"Eh he he, that's just who i am, from the time i was born to this day." Explained Rito.

Everyone else then dashed towards Rito to hug him which made him feel happy and after that he suggested that they should go eat so Ringo decided to go make some food while the others followed her.  
When Rito went to the cafeteria that Mikado had, Lala sitted next to him and hugged him while Ringo was making a large meal for everyone.

"Man i'm hungry. Sadly it seems that it will take some time before the food is ready." Said Rito.

"Here Rito, eat this i safed for you." Said Gid while handing of a Haruster.

"Oh hey, this is from Okiwana. Really delicious fruits i have to say. But i wonder what it's name is." Wondered Rito.

"No one hasn't bothered to name it but since appearently when you with your friends got stuck in there and Sairenji were the one who found them, i named them after her. They are called Harusters now." Explained Gid.

"Hmm, really fitting name actually." Thought Rito.

Rito then noticed Momioka walking to Saibai and Ringo so he decided to go there too.

"Ms and Mr Yuuki." Started Risa.

"Hm? What's wrong Momioka?" Asked Ringo while making the food.

"I think my parents are bad ones. You two at least come to see Rito and Mikan." Explained Risa.

"What do you mean?" Asked Saibai.

"Risa's parents usually promise to take her somewhere to eat but they usually always at the last minute cancel it because of work." Explained Rito as he got there.

"Y-Yes, as Rito said." Confirmed Risa while tearing up.

"You poor girl." Said Saibai sadly.

"We could take you somewhere to eat if you want." Suggested Ringo.

"Th-Thank you but i think that it's a good idea of you two spend some time with Rito and Mikan before taking me somewhere to eat." Explained Risa.

"Ok, but we'll definitely take you somewhere to eat some day." Confirmed Ringo.

"Got it and thank you." Thanked Risa while tearing up.

The two then went back to their seats and an hour later, the food is ready and everyone then goes to take some of it and they are surprised how good it is.  
After the meal, everyone is ready to leave but before that, they do their businessand dress up and head out. Unfortunately Seluber is waiting for them.

"So, you got your emotions back." Said Seluber.

"Yeah, thanks to my friends." Answered Rito.

"It stupid of me to drop that paper, but no matter, i'll defeat you here so change to your other form." Said Seluber.

Rito then changed and behind him, his friends were looking at him and cheering him on. Gid decided to be a bit cautious with Rito's parents so he picked them up and took them a bit further and then the fighting started.  
Rito used his swords and his shield but Seluber had somehow become powerful and was able to grab Rito's hand and then threw him away and Seluber then followed him.

"Oh no, Rito!" Shouted Ringo with a frightened tone.

"Don't worry Ms. Yuuki, since Rito is in his Devilukean form, falling isn't a problem for him since he can land on his feet." Explained Gid.

"O-Oh, g-good." Responded Ringo.

When Rito was falling down, he hit a wall and a familiar person noticed it and rushed there what it was.

"Rito! Rito! You okay?" Asked the female voice.

"Ow, ow, ow. Oh, Kyouko-san. Thank you for being concerned." Answered Rito while cleaning some pebbels from his arms.

"Of course i'm concerned! You just flew from the sky to that wall!" Shouted Kyouko with a concerned tone.

"Well, well. You flew here." Said Seluber.

"This guy made you fly here? What a jerk!" Said Kyouko angrily.

"Here i come!" Shouted Seluber as he attacked the two.

"Rocket fists!" Shouted another familiar voice.

"Huh?! Whoa!" Said Seluber while dodging.

"Oh Yukikaze. Hey!" Greeted Rito with a smile.

"I don't know what's that guys broblem but i won't let him hurt you two." Said Yukikaze as he came closer to the two.

"Cool robot suit you have." Complimented the two.

"Thank you, but who's this guy?" Asked Yukikaze.

"His name is Seluber and he stole my emotions but i got them back, thanks to everyone." Explained Rito while protecting the two.

"Wh-What?! Who would do that?!" Said the two.

"Uh oh, here he comes!" Announced Rito.

But instead of attacking Seluber, Rito decided to pick up Yukikaze and Kyouko and take them to the others.  
Back at Mikado's clinic, everyone was worried about Rito but they were surprised when Rito came back there with Yukikaze and Kyouko.

"Rito!" Shouted everyone with a relieved tone.

"You brought Yuki and Kyouko here too." Said Barry.

"We met him when that jerk showed up." Explained Yukikaze.

"Oh you met Seluber." Said Gid.

"Yeah." Answered the two.

"By the way Yuki, cool suit. Are you going to fight with it in the future?" Asked Barry.

"Yes, but this still needs some adjustments before it's fully ready to be used in a fight." Explained Yukikaze while taking the suit off.

Seluber then appeared and Rito was ready to fight him but he was in trouble again, when Seluber was launching an attack and nearly hit him.

"FIRE CYCLONE!" Shouted Sairenji in her fighting form while making the attack protect Rito.

"Huh? What the?!" Said Rito with a surprised tone.

"Yuuki-kun, you ok?" Asked Sairenji with a concerned tone.

"Yes, but is that you Sairenji? You look... different." Said Rito while being surprised.

"I have an alien spirit with me and thanks to her, i can use fire." Answered Sairenji.

"Double fire power then, if we work together." Thought Rito.

"Hey! Eyes in the battle!" Shouted Seluber.

"All right, let's work together Sairenji." Said Rito.

"Got it Yuuki-kun!" Answered Sairenji happily.

"We'll help too if it's not a problem." Suggested Barry.

"You and Samantha have alien spirits too?" What powers do you have?" Asked Rito surprised.

"We can use magic." Answered the two.

"Awesome. Okay, now let's do this." Said Rito.

"Okay!" Shouted the three eagerly.

Seluber then attacked them again but they were able to dodge. Barry started casting a spell but Seluber decided to go attack him, but Samantha was able to cast the Protect Spell in time and while the spell was still needing time to be used, Rito attacked Seluber with Sairenji, who used fire rain that she had learned in Okiwana.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Shouted Barry as the spell was ready to be used.

"Youwch!" Shouted Seluber.

"FIRE BALL!" Shouted Sairenji as she used her staff.

"Thanks guys, i think i can continue this alone now." Said Rito.

"Glad we were able to help a little bit." Said the three while going back to the others.

Rito then started fighting Seluber seriously By using his powerful attacks and his swords. When Seluber was able to attack, Rito used his shield to block the attacks.  
Some time later, Rito finally defeated him which made everyone relieved.

"Can i ask you something?" Suggested Rito.

"What is it?!" Asked Seluber angrily.

"Why did you take my emotions? Did you want to become the next ruler of Deviluke" Asked Rito curiously.

"I don't care who becomes the next ruler of Deviluke." Answered Seluber

"So why did you take them?" Asked Rito again.

"Who cares why he them, he's a jerk!" Said Mikan angrily.

"Now, now Mikan. There has to be some kind of a reason why he took them from me." Explained Rito.

Seluber then took a metal plate that he had covering his face and started crying.

"*Sniff* The reason why i took 'em was because how jealous i felt when i sawhow happy your or anyone else's life is, so i started being evil things while also pretending to be an inventor to sabotage other peoples life's." Answered Seluber while crying.

"Can you look up?" Asked Rito.

"Wh-Why should i?" Asked Seluber.

"Please?" Asked Rito kindly.

Seluber then looks up so Rito can see his face.

"You're probably mocking me." Said Seluber.

"No. No i'm not." Answered Rito.

"Well are you disqusted at least?" Asked Seluber.

"No. Have you heard about inner beauty?" Asked Rito curiously.

"Inner beauty?" Said Seluber with a confused look.

"Inner beauty is beauty from the inside. You probably know Gid's wife, right?" Asked Rito curiously.

"Ugh, why even ask?" Asked Seluber angrily.

"Even if she's beautiful, she's still not perfect." Explained Rito.

"The heck Rito?! Are you calling our mother ugly?!" Shouted Nana angrily.

Gid then hit her in the head without using too much power.

"Ow! What was that for dad?" Asked Nana.

"Rito didn't say that Sephie's ugly. He meant that even if she's a Charmian, the most beautiful alien in the universe, she can still has some flaws. Hmm, and now that i think about it, maybe that's why neither of us aren't affected by her beauty like everyone else is." Explained Gid with better words.

"Yes, like Gid behind me said." Confirmed Rito.

"*Sniff* Thank you for making me feel better." Thanked Seluber while crying.

"Heh, glad i was able to help." Said Rito.

"But i'm sure my workers think differently." Said Seluber sadly.

"You're wrong!" Said the minions.

"Huh?" Said Seluber surprised.

"We've seen your face a few times without you knowing it and we don't think that you're ugly at all." Said his every minion.

"*Sniff* Thank you for accepting me." Said Seluber as he went hug them.

"Well i'm happy that everything worked out." Said Rito happily.

"Uhm, Rito." Said Gid awkwardly.

"What's wrong Gid?" Asked Rito curiously.

"Even if you forgive him and i do too, i still have to put him in a jail, but only a few days since he messed with you, you who becomes the next ruler of Deviluke." Explained Gid.

"I-I'm okay with that if you don't put my minions there and i'm there only for a few days." Agreed Seluber.

"Is ten days okay?" Asked Gid.

"Y-Yes." Answered Seluber.

Gid then left to Deviluke with Seluber.

"*Yawn* I feel tired." Said Rito suddenly.

"Piggy back ride then. Hop on." Suggested Saibai.

Rito then went to a piggy back ride and immediately started sleeping. His friends decided to go back to their homes while the Yuuki family went to their own.  
Three hours later Rito wakes up and he sees that Lala's sleeping on his beds side (not on the bed).

"S-So you woke up finally." Said Blossom suddenly.

"Yeah, but how long has Lala been there?" Asked Rito curiously.

"She was worried so she stayed there the whole time Mr. Rito." Answered Blossom.

"She was? And you can call me either Rito, Rito-kun, Yuuki or Yuuki-kun." Explained Rito with a smile.

"Okay, i'll call you with your first name and the two with 'kun'." Said Blossom.

"Dinners ready!" Shouted Ringo.

"Lala wake up." Said Rito with his soft voice.

"*Yawn* *Gasp* Are you alright Rito?" Asked Lala with a worried tone after waking up.

"Yes and thank you for being worried." Said Rito happily.

The three then goes downstairs to eat and chat. Blossom doesn't know where to stay but Ringo says that she can live with them and sleep in Lala's room if she wants which makes her very happy.


End file.
